Recently, display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCD) and organic light-Emitting diode (OLED) displays are commonly used in portable computer systems, televisions and other electronic devices. In order to display images, the display devices require gate drivers to perform scan function.
However, because a huge number of transistors and signal inputs are used in a conventional gate driver, the layout area and the power consumption of the gate driver are large. Thus, conventional gate drivers are not suitable for developing a narrow ledged display panel, or borderless display panel.
Therefore, there is a need for providing a gate driver and a display device using the same, which have smaller layout area and lower power consumption.